Broken Embraces II: Hearts and Thrones
by RusherWolf
Summary: A new generation has began in the beautiful Pride Lands. But drama and broken promises are not far behind. Simba and Nala's son is faced with the same hearbreaking matter his grandfather and father went through before. Will the prince follow his heart or the law?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so ladies and gentlemen, here's the first chapter of Broken Embraces II. Without further ado, let the drama begin. Enjoy!**

The moon was full as it shined highly in the sky, surrounded by tiny bright stars. But this not night, its the beginning of morning. As animals big and small traveled from their homes through the savannah as the sun rose. Standing at the peak of Pride Rock was Rafiki. He was calling the animals as the spirit of Uru and Ahadi flew in the morning breeze. A giraffe bowed as Zazu flew to the peak where Simba and Nala walked out. The queen was golden a bright golden cub by the nape. Rafiki hugged the royals before taking the cub and raising him high for all the kingdom to see. The animals went wild before bowing as a sun beam shined on the cub. After Rafiki lowered the cub and spread some fruit juices on the cub's head before handing the prince to the cream queen. A small brown cub with a dark brown tuff on his head walked in the cave, over to the queen. Who was talking with Sarabi, in her paws was the prince.

"Hi" smiled the brown cub his light reddish brown eyes shining

Nala looked over and frowned but before she could say anything Kula appeared.

"Kovu...I was looking all over"

The brown cub shrunk back, "Sorry mama. I wanted to see my little brother"

Kula smiled at her son before looking at the young cub in the queen's paws. Who was staring at her and Kovu with light reddish brown eyes.

"He's handsome...what's his name?"

"Kopa"

Kula turned her head and smiled when seeing Simba walked in.

"Heart? You know he's going to be a laughing stalk? Right?"

Simba chuckled before nuzzling his queen who in return nuzzled back while smirking devilishly at Kula.

"Daddy"

Simba pulled away from his queen and pulled his eldest into a hug.

"How's my boy?"

Kovu giggled before pulling on Simba's ear. Kula smiled as Mufasa walked in with Logan and Phillip.

"Grandpa" Kovu cried happily before running to Mufasa. Who scoped him up and gave him a hug and a nuzzle

"How my big grandson?"

"Fine"

Malka then walked in and nuzzled Kula who purred as she returned the love.

"Have you told them yet?"

Logan looked up from looking at his youngest nephew. "Told us what?"

Kula nuzzled into Malka's mane, before smiling at her friend. "I'm pregnant again"

As Kovu is now two months, it gives Kula the chance to mate and that mate lead to another cub in the oven. Logan and Phillip smiled before nuzzling their brown friend.

"Congrats"

"Mama. Mama"

Sarabi looked from her daughter in-law and grandson to the cave entrance where a cream-gray cub stud with bright shappire eyes and a dark brown tuff. But the cub wasn't a male, the cub was female. Pretty as unique, and she's Sarabi and Tej's daughter.

"Yes dear"

The cub took deep breathes, "Miss Jua collap"

For being so small it was kinda hard for the young cub to say something things. Sarabi ran out of the cave and out to the hunting field. There was the cream lioness on her side. Sarabi walked over to her friend's side.

"What happened?"

Mesha looked from the young lioness to her long time cub-friend.

"She just fell"

"Why?"

Mesha looked back at the young lioness and said "She's pregnant"

-X-

A few days later Nala had left Kopa with her mother and went to find her best friend. Which wasn't hard to do, since the beige lioness stays in her mate's cave that's behind Pride Rock. When Nala entered the cave, Tama was bathing a small beige cub. The cub had looked like her mother to the T. Bangs, little freckles and small black earrims. The only difference is that the cub has her father's blue eyes.

"How's Vitani?"

Tama smiled, "Perfect"

Nala nodded, "I want her to be Kopa's queen"

Tama looked up and smirked, "Of course. After all if that bitch was to have a girl. Couldn't have her being queen. Now can we?"

Nala nodded with a evil laugh, the light beige lioness joined in.

-X-

Nessa roared, she was outraged. Her brother had tow sons. Now she'll never be queen.

"Don't sweat your highness. Its very unbecoming"

Nessa rolled her eyes and sneered, "Shut up, Roscoe"

The black lion smirked before nuzzling the lioness.

"I'll help you get rid of the..brats"

Nessa smiled before nuzzling into the lion's black mane.

"I knew it was a reason, I picked you as my mate"

Roscoe laughed before getting up, "Well in that case. Let's go half on a heir"

Nessa laughed before following the large black lion into a nearby cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rogers! I'm really am glad you liked the chapter. So without further ado, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

The sun was starting to rise a bright golden cub with light reddish brown eyes and a dark red-brown tuff on his head, stud at the peak of Pride Rock. His eyes gleamed in the little light that was clawing over the land. With wide smile, he ran in the cave.

"Kovu! Wake up!"

Kula opened an eye before opened the other and looking at her brother, who was looking at his nephew and the prince. Actually their both princes but only Kopa is heir unless something happens then Kovu is next in line.

Kula chuckled, "Remind you of anything"

Mheetu smiled remembering the morning he promise to take his sister to the watering hole.

Mheetu smiled, "Sure do"

"Kovu! Kovu!"

The four month old brown cub blinked his reddish brown eyes opened to stare into orbs that mirror his own.

"You promised!"

Kovu smiled before getting up and running out of the cave laughing. His little half brother following him. Mheetu walked over to Kula and nuzzled her.

"Any day now, huh?"

Kula nodded before looking at her swollen stomach. She prayed it was a girl but if it was another boy. She'll be just as happy. As she was thinking this a sharp pain ran through her body. Kula let out a loud roar that woke the pride. Malka was up and nuzzling her in a heart beat. Simba who was woken ran over, his heart racing as thoughts ran through his head. He may love Nala and married her. But Kula was his first at everything. First mate, love, first lioness to kiss. So he will always be worried.

"Kula..." Simba started but stopped when Kula roared again

"Get everyone out!" Sarabi yelled

"Mama" the small cream-gray cub pawed at her mother's leg

Sarabi nuzzled her cub, messing up the cub's dark brown tuff. "Solange, I want you to go to the water hole with the other cubs"

The three month old cub nodded before running off to the large body of water. Once everyone was out Sarabi and Mesha walked over to where Kula was.

-X-

Malka sat calmly looking at the cave entrance. The pale golden lion may look like he's calm, but he's worried. But he knows Kula is a strong girl, and will pull through.

"Simba...why are you pacing?" Phillip asked

Nala who was sitting by Tama and Sarafina looked with a disgusted glare.

"I'm worried" Simba said without knowing he said it

"Why, son?" Mufasa said looking at his son with concern

Simba stopped and glared at his father. But before he cut say something Mesha walked out.

"Malka...Kula wishes to see you"

Malka nodded and headed in the cave. Simba had to pull all of his self control to not enter the cave. Malka walked in and seen Kula bathing a small tiny pale bundle. As he got closer, he noticed the cub had his fur, pale golden and beautiful.

"Isn't she beautiful"

Malka nuzzled his daughter who opened her eyes to revealed dark reddish brown orbs.

"Breath taking"

"I named her Kiara, meaning bright"

Malka nuzzled his mate, "I love it"

-X-

"So you're going to be a big brother, huh Kovu?"

Kovu rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Vitani. As he don't like her little gang.

"I bet he'll fail like he will in life" laughed a white cub with a some white bangs and with brown eyes

Kopa snarled baring his little teeth at the two lioness cubs. Solange walked up and with a glare.

"How dare you speak to the king's son like that! You should be ashamed!"

"Like you should be ashamed to be born to a rinho!" Laughed a gray cub with gray bangs and purple eyes

Solange snarled, "Watch how you speak of my mother, you tramps!"

Solange had her little black claws out and ready to rip some flesh.

"Kovu"

The cubs looked and seen a light golden lioness with blue eyes.

"Miss Clarity" said Kovu running over

"Your mom, wants to see you"

Kovu smiled, "Is my brother or sister here"

Clarity smiled at her friend's cub, "You have to go and see"

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on Kopa!"

With that Kovu ran off with Kopa following.

"Kovu! Kopa! Wait up!" Clarity shouted before running after the princes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I understand Regis Rogers, sometime I do the same. I fell lazy and don't review till later. Also I hope you don't mind if I use Downey. He's plays a good role/important roll in this. I'm glad you like little Solange. The drama and bullying has only just begun. Enjoy chapter 3! **

Kovu and Kopa raced into the cave to run into a pale golden leg.

"Where's the fire?"

The princes shook their heads before looking up to see Malka smiling down at them.

"Dad, we came to see my little brother..."

"...or sister" Kopa chimed in

Malka ruffed up the cubs tuffs before chuckling. "Go on, in"

The princes didn't have to be told twice. As they ran in the cave to Kula. Where little Kiara was woke with wide eyes.

"Kovu...meet your little sister Kiara"

"She's so little..."

"And cute"

Kovu looked at his little brother, who shrunk back with a blush. Kula giggled before nuzzling the golden prince. At that moment Nala walked in and seen the brown lioness nuzzling her son. With a snarl, the queen ran over and pulled her son away.

"Keep your disgusting paws off my son!"

Kula's eyes widen at the queen's words. But Nala's outburst made Kiara cry.

"Shut that brat up!"

Kovu was shaking, he always knew something was with the queen. So he stayed away, now he know to really stay away. Kula stud up and walked over to the queen..well Nala. Nala will never be her queen. The cream lioness has her head to far up her ass.

"You can talk to me any way but leave my cubs...out of it!"

Nala snorted before picking Kopa by the nape and going to the royal side of the cave. Kula growled before looking at her cubs. Kovu was holding his crying sister, while he shook from fear.

"Oh, my dears. I'm so sorry you have to witness that"

Kovu nodded, unsure what to say when Malka walked back in the cave and saw Kovu with Kiara. The pale golden lion looked at Kula with a look full of concern.

Kula sighed, "Nala..."

Malka growled but stopped seeing that the cubs was already scared. He'll handle that cream bitch, later. So he walked over and nuzzled his cubs.

"Malka!"

The pale golden lion looked up and seen a month old brown cub with a coffee tuff and shappire blue eyes, in the cave's entrance.

"Downey, what's wrong?"

The cub took a deep breath before shouting, "The king been attacked"

Nala shot up at that and was out of the cave before another word was said. Knocking over little Kopa. Malka ran out too, jumping two steps at a time before galloping through the savannah.

Kula stud on the edge as the afternoon breeze ruffed up her brown fur. She hoped Simba was alright, for the sake of Kovu and Kopa. But she prayed the lion of her life will be ok. So she looked to sky and closed her eyes.

"Please Ahadi...Uru...watch over my mate"

Opening her eyes, Kula let out a sigh before walking in the cave.

-X-

Malka ran through the green grass where it started to turned tall and gold. Soon the smell of blood reached his nose. When he came to a area that had short grass. He seen his cousin on side breathing heavy. The males: Logan, Phillip, Mufasa, Safi, Tej and Zuri was fighting off a horde of hyenas. Malka looked up and seen Zazu.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down and landed with a bow.

"Get Rafiki! Tell him to come to Pride Rock, right away!"

Zazu nodded before taking flight. "At once"

Malka then grabbed Simba and put him on his back before running to Pride Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Regis Rogers your review kinda threw me off track. But I most likely confused you. So let me explain(Lol. Since Kevin Hart has a show called Let me explain.) Any way...Kula is worried for Simba only because he's Kopa and Kovu's father. Malka...on the other hand. She's beyond worried. Malka's her mate, she loves him just as much as she use to love Simba, maybe more. As to who will rule...you have to read. So without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

Nala ran through her kingdom with Sarafina, Tama, Lilly and Misty. As the creamy queen and her followers ran through the plains, they seen Malka run by with the king on his back.

"Why does he have the king on his back?" Sneered Misty, the white lioness' hazel eyes blazing as her small white tuff ruffled in the wind

"I don't know...let's go find out"

With that Nala made a quick left and headed for Pride Rock with her mother and followers in tow.

-X-

Malka ran up the rocky stairs, into the nursery cave without taking a breath. He set his cousin down and left to let the old baboon work on the injured king. Once outside, the pale golden lion was tackled. Opening his green eyes, he saw his attacker. His mate...Kula buried her head in Malka's black mane, purring.

"Oh thank the kings you're alright"

Malka chuckled before nuzzling back with a purr of his own. As Nala and her gang walked up, followed by the males. Malka stud up and looked at the males.

"What happened?"

"Those fleabags retreated" snarled Mufasa

"Where's Simba!"

Malka ignored the bitchy lioness, known as Queen Nala as Rafiki walked out of the nursery cave.

"How is he is?"

Rafiki sighed, "He'll be fine. If he rest for a few months"

Logan stepped up, "What's a few months?"

"Three...four...six the most"

"Who's going to rule till then"

"The king request his cousin and his mate to step up till he's well"

Malka's eyes widen, so did Kula's. They were both speechless.

"If that's all..."

Mufasa dipped his, "That's all, thank you old friend"

Rafiki nodded before heading down the stairs to his tree. Nala was outraged, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Mufasa sighed before looking at his daughter in-law, "Nala...would like to go see Simba"

Nala didn't reply, instead she just walked in the cave. Mufasa looked at his nephew as did the rest of the pride, that had gathered and heard.

"What?"

Kula giggled as she nuzzled in her mate's mane. "You're king...they await your orders now"

Malka chuckled, embrassed he forgot that he was in charge. But then straighten to look more royal, even though he didn't have to.

"Ok...Logan, Phillip and Tej. Do a last border patrol"

The three lions mention bowed their heads before descending down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Malka looked at Safi and Mufasa.

"Mufasa and Safi do a round check of the animals, make sure they're good. Zazu go with them"

Zazu nodded before taking flight with the oldest males following. Malka then looked at Zuri who was playing with his son.

"Zuri..."

The brown lion looked up at the new king.

"Could you go hunting with some lionesses. Your pick"

Zuri nodded before heading in another direction. But before he could, Downey jumped in his way.

"Can I come, dad"

Zuri chuckled, "Not now. You're too young"

Downey pouted as his father nuzzled him.

"Why don't you go play with Kovu and Solange"

Downey beamed at that before running in the main cave. Zuri shook his head before continuing down to the savannah.

-X-

"Simba..."

The golden king looked and smiled, seeing his mate. Nala walked over and nuzzled into his mane.

"Nala...its good to see you"

"I thought I was so post to say that"

Simba chuckled before going serious. "I hope you don't mind if Malka and Kula rule while I'm down"

Nala stiffened but relaxed, "No problem at all. But there's something...I need to tell you something"

"Sure what is it"

Nala nuzzled her mate before breathing in his ear, "I'm pregnant"

When Nala pulled back she saw the surprises expression on his face.

"Simba...aren't you happy?"

Simba shook his head and smiled, "Of course. Its just that he'll or see has to wait in line for the throne"

"Of course...they will rule if anything happens to Kopa"

Simba shook his head, "No, if anything happens to Kovu, Kopa will be heir"

"What!?"

Simba sighed, "Its law, oldest male cubs of the king is heir"

"So if you had a daughter..."

"The law has no boundaries"

"But that lioness...Mesha told my mother only the cubs of the king and _queen _are the heirs"

"Well that is true. But Kovu was conceived before we were mates. There for its of the grid"

Nala got up and paced. Angry written all over.

"What about our son?"

"Maybe Kovu won't want the throne. But I was thinking, maybe they could rule together"

Nala growled. _Not if I could help it!_ The creamy queen looked at her mate and smiled.

"How about you rest. I'll got to tell mom about the expecting"

Simba nodded and laid his head on his paws and before the king knew it, he was fast asleep. Nala sneered before walking out of the cave, to where her followers were.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well Regis Rogers, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's chapter 5, for you. Some Roscoe and Nessa love. Enjoy!**

A group of thirty hyenas walked in the Outlands when a shadowy figure stopped them.

"Did you complete your mission?"

An old hyena with bangs hovering over her yellow eyes, walked up.

"We do not know. But we attack him pretty good"

The creamy yellow lioness walked out of the shadows with a sneer.

"He better be dead"

"Shenzi. You and your party are dismissed"

The old hyena bowed her head before leaving with the twnety-nine other hyenas. Roscoe looked at his mate and nuzzled her.

"My dear, don't stress. Its not good for our heir"

Nessa sighed, "I guess I should go and check to see if I'm queen"

Roscoe nuzzled the lioness under her chin, making the creamy yellow lioness giggle. Nessa returned the favor by nuzzling her black nose in the lion's black mane. Making the large lion smile and chuckle lightly.

"Love you"

Nessa licked his nose and purred, "Love you too"

After getting a lick to the flank, the Pride Land princess was headed out of the Outlands towards Pride Rock.

-X-

Nala found her followers lying around Tama's cave. Might as well say Tama's cave since she's the boss around there.

"Nala...what's up?" Chimed Lilly. The white lioness lying near her sister who had her head on her paws

"I just found out that bitch's son is heir!"

The lioness stud at that growling at the mear thought of Kula.

"What's the plan, queen?" Sneered Tama

"We take out the brat" Nala snarled

Her followers smirked before roaring in reply.

-X-

A few months went by and Malka was doing fine as king. Simba had recover, but still has a few months before he goes back in action. Since then Nala had given birth to a girl, name Amber. Pretty, but snotty. Like her mother and grandmother. The new princess is unique, she didn't have the cream fur of her mother or the golden fur of her dad. But dark auburn, with apple green eyes. She's three weeks and a little bitch. Kiara on the other hand...is a little angel and Kopa loves her. Literally. Everywhere Kiara go, Prince Kopa is not far behind. One after noon, his love was proven.

-X-

It was warm afternoon, the animals was doing their usual. As the cubs played like young ones that they are. Kiara was in a game of tag with her best friends and brother. The best friends count of: Kopa, Downey, Solange and Mheetu and Amora's little girl, Jasiri who was it.

"Ha! Try and catch me, siri" yelled the pale golden cub

The ivory-gray cub laughed as her brown eyes glisten in the sun. "I will"

Kiara laughed before boasting her speed. To only trip and roll into the water. Laughter was heard.

"Kiara!" Kopa cried

Vitani stepped out of the bushes laughing her little heart out.

"Oh, please. You couldn't really be worried about her!"

Kopa growled her before jumping in and driving under. Amber had joined her friend and mentor's side.

"Yeah, Kopa!"

Kopa resurfaced with Kiara in his jaws. By the time he got to land, Kovu and the other cubs was there.

"What happened?!" Kovu growled

Kopa looked at his brother before pointing his dark purple nose in the direction of Vitani. Kovu followed his brother's nose and growled.

"I should rip you apart...but you're not worth my time"

With a sneer, Kovu picked up his sister and put her on his back before heading of to Pride Rock. Kopa followed without hestiantion. As Solange and Jasiri glared at Vitani and Amber. With a 'hmph', the two lioness cubs headed after their friends with Downey, who stopped and growled at the two bullies. Vitani and Amber stuck their tounge out before going their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Simba Fangirl, you're right. Nala's really a bitch. It only get worst. Regis Rogers, Nala does got some nerve. But as for Roscoe and Nessa, their time will come. Now without further ado, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"What happened!" Kula cried as she and Malka looked over the edge

The queen and her followers were sun-bathing and looked to see what was happening.

Kovu slid his sister off his body before looking at his parents, all three. Since Simba came to down with Kula and Malka.

"We were playing and...she fell in the deep end"

"What a menace!"

Everyone looked at the queen, who was walking over. Glaring at the brown cub with hate.

"What are you talking about, Nala?" Kula growled

"Your spawn tried to kill his own sister"

Everyone gasped before staring at a shaken and shocked Kovu. Kopa jumped between his brother and bared his little white teeth.

"It wasn't his fault! Vitani tripped Kiki and she fell!"

The golden prince looked at Vitani who was being bathed by her mother. Kopa glared at her, wanting to rip her to shreds for hurting his friend.

"Kopa! Don't make up lies!" Nala and Sarafina scold

Solange looked towards her mother with pleading eyes. "Mom. Kopa and Kovu's telling the truth!"

Tej walked over and nuzzled his daughter's head. "We know"

Malka glared at Tama. A loud growl escaping his throat. "You sick bitch! You're so twisted that you teach your cubs to kill! What type of parents are you!"

"Malka!" Kula chided

The pale golden lion looked at his mate, who nuzzled him.

"Not infront of the cubs"

Malka took deep breathes before looking at his son. "Kovu take Kiara up to the nursery"

Kovu nodded and put his sister back on his back and headed up to the small cave on the side of the main cave. The brown cub sat Kiara down and left. Not long after he left, someone else went in.

-X-

A groaned reached his small golden ears. He looked from the heart shape pebble to the cub lying not far away.

"Kiara..."

The pale golden cub blinked her dark reddish brown eyes open to see a pair of light reddish brown orbs.

"Kopa...?"

The golden prince smiled lightly before walking over to his injured friend. He moved where their fur was touching. Neither didn't denied that it didn't feel good.

"What happened?"

Kopa moved closer to give his friend some more warmth after feeling the younger cub shudder.

"Vitani tripped you and you fell in the deep end of the water hole. But I saved you"

Kiara looked at Kopa and smiled. "Well...thank you. _My prince_" before giving the bright golden cub a lick to the cheek

Kopa's eyes widen as a blush formed, a red as a baboon's bottom. But the two cubs didn't know they were being watched.

-X-

"I said Kovu! Not the little she-brat!"

Nala was angered. She wanted Kovu gone so Kopa could be king and if anything happened, Amber would step up.

"We could try again!" A dark gray lioness with violet eyes

Nala stopped pacing and stared at her before sighing. "You're right Valerie"

A black lioness with brown eyes walked up to the dark grey lioness. She had a brown stripe that run up her back to her head where it turns to a brown tuff. Nala snarled before walking over to Tama and Sarafina, who was bathing Amber. The black lioness nuzzled Valerie before looking at the queen.

"Valerie, Joann..."

The dark gray lioness and the black lioness looked at the light beige lioness.

"Go hunt!"

The two lioness bowed before scampering off to the hunting field. Tama looked turned to the two creamy-snotty lionesses.

"What now?"

Just then Lilly came running over out of breath. Her purple eyes were wide and her small white tuff was slick to her head from sweat.

"Li', what's going on!" Tama asked looking at her friend

"Kopa...Kiara...has a THING!"

Nala's blue eyes widen, "This will not do! My son will not be with that spawn!"

The creamy queen looked at Tama, anger and hate filled her eyes. "Get the pride together. We got a to get rid of this...intruder!"

Tama nodded before running off. Nala snarled as she turned to head towards Pride Rock with her mother.

"Kiara will be not be queen!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Regis Rogers I asked you this already but to the other readers I have a question. How do you feel about girlxgirl stories? So now let's get to chapter 7, enjoy!**

A couple of weeks past and Kiara was up and running around like nothing happened. But danger was still lurking around and was ready to strike. In a clearing, hid behind tall blazes of grass was Nala with Kopa by her side.

"Why did we have to come out here?"

"Because Kopa...Kula said she has a surprise for Kiara and wants you to bring her to the gorge"

Kopa raised an eye brow, "But aren't you and miss Kula not friends?"

Nala snapped her son, her patience running dry. "That's not the point!"

Kopa shrunk back, afraid of his mother.

"Now, go get Kiara and bring her to the gorge! Then go home!"

Kopa scamper off without hesitant. Nala snarled before turning to walk to the were her followers were.

-X-

"Now, stalk slowly and don't make a sound?"

Kiara nodded at her grandfather's instruction before doing it.

"She'll make a fine hunter" whispered Mufasa who was on the left side of Safi

Kiara stalked closer to her prey, a brown cub who was flirting with Solange. With a battle cried, the pale golden cub pounced. The two siblings rolled till Kovu found himself on his back.

"Ha! I pinned ya"

Kovu was frozen but was knocked out of his state when laughter reached his ears. Kovu looked to see his grandfathers laughing. Kiara smiled before running over to Safi and nuzzled his legs.

"Grandpa, I'm thristy. Can I go to the watering hole?"

Safi nuzzled his granddaughter, "Go ahead and come back to Pride Rock when you're done"

Kiara nodded and ran off towards the watering hole. As Mufasa and Safi headed for Pride Rock with the cubs. When Kiara got to the watering hole, Kopa was there breathing like he just ran a five mile marker. Which he did.

"Kopa..."

"Kiara...there's a surprise at the gorge...your mom.."

Kopa didn't finished as Kiara ran towards the gorge. Kopa sighed before heading towards Pride Rock. But a cold breeze flew around him and made the prince stop. But what made his eyes go wide was a warm, inviting, motherly voice.

_"Go after her"_

-X-

Kiara made it the gorge but her mother wasn't there. The sound of grass rusting made the cub shot up and her ears perked.

"Kopa...mom? Is that you?"

Nothing but nearby prey animals. Just then a large cream colored paw come out of the grass and met the pale cub's face sending her a few feet away. Kiara looked up with blood dripping from her mouth and gasped.

"Queen Nala?"

Nala growled and swiped at Kiara again and sending her another few feet. Kiara tried to stand but to only fall back down.

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you will never be queen!"

Nala hit Kiaraa again, this time to the edge of a cliff.

"So long"

With one mighty swipe, Nala send Kiara over the cliff and into the raging river below. Satisfied Nala headed home not knowing that a pair of reddish brown eyes seen everything she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Regis Rogers, as for who was the motherly voice. You will have to wait and see. Also, Kopa is more than pissed.**

"Dad" called Kula after she saw her father walk in the cave

The large brown lion looked at his daughter and smiled. But it faded at the worry on Kula's face.

"Kula...what's wrong?"

"Kiara...where is she?"

Safi shook his head, his darker brown mane shaking lightly.

"What? I thought she would be back by now"

"What's going on?"

Father and daughter looked to see Sarabi and Simba.

"Kiara's missing"

Simba's eyes widen before looking down. The king sighed as he walked over and nuzzled his ex lover.

"I'm sure she's fine!"

"Kula!"

Kula looked out of the cave to see Nala running in, out of breath. Malka walked in with a curious looked.

"What's got into her?"

"Kiara...leapoard..."

Kula's eye widen as tears formed. "No...my baby!"

Malka nuzzled his mate as tears formed. He didn't have nothing to say, he was speechless. His little girl was gone.

"Dad!"

Simba had his head lowered, taking a moment of respect for the lost life of his young pride member. When his youngest son ran in the cave. The golden king lifted his head to looked at the prince.

"Kopa..."

"Dad! Mom did something terrible!"

Nala felt paled. But deep inside she was hoping he didn't see. But she was wrong, dead wrong.

"Kopa...dear what happened?" Sarabi said in calm voice

Kopa was shaking, tears rolled down his small face.

"Mommy attacked Kiki and sent her into the river!"

Everyone looked at the queen, Kula growled before poucing.

"You bitch!"

Simba pulled Kula off his queen and stud infront of the two before looking at his son.

"Kopa are sure?"

Kopa nodded as he was cradled by Sarabi. Simba wipped around and glared at his mate.

"How could you?!"

"She don't deserve to be queen!"

Malka snarled, "You killed my daughter so your damn friend's daughter could be queen!"

Nala smirked, "Yes and there's nothing you could do! Because I'm the queen!"

"No anymore!" Simba roared

Nala shrunked back with wide eyes, face paled and sweat drenched her cream fur.

"Simba...baby..."

"I won't exile you! For the sake of our son but you are by now devoced and dethroned!"

Nala was stuck and was frozen with fear.

"You can't do that!"

Simba got in his ex's face with a roar. "I just did!"

Nala sobbed before running out. But the ex queen wasn't the only one sobbing. Simba snorted before looking at Kula who was wailing. Simba lowered his head as he hugged his crying son.

-X-

She woke with a groan as water splashed on her face. She looked around and seen two weird creatures. They both were covered with fur from head to claws. But what sperated them from all the predator animals was their bushy tails.

"Look, I think she's awake" said a golden creature. His fur was dark gold and from his muzzle to under his tail was a lighter gold. He had deep brown eyes and extra fur around his neck

A black creature walked over with a small smile. He had a black blaze going down his face, white went from his face to under his black tail. He also had brown eyes and extra fur.

She sat up and moved back, fear written all over.

"What are you?"

The black and white creature chuckled, "We're wolves"

She tiled her head as the gold one walked over. "Its nothing important. What's your name?"

"Um..Kiara"

The black and white wolf smiled, "I'm Rusher and this is my pal, Songblaze"

"Why they called you that?"

"Because I like to sing..._oooohooohoooh_"

Kiara smiled at that but it faded.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"I just miss my family and friends"

"Than why did you leave?" Songblaze asked

"I didn't"

Rusher titled his head, "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well, I know what to make you feel better" smiled Songblaze

Kiara sighed, "I doubt it"

The golden wolf dipped his head so Kiara could rolled down his neck to his back.

"Hold on!" Songblaze yelled before running off

Rusher shook his head before following the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Regis Rogers, I'm glad you like the wolves. They play important parts in Kiara's life. So they won't be going anywhere.**

The sun had started to set as Simba's pride gathered at the gorge to say goodbye. Even though Kiara wasn't royalty, the kingdom came to pay their respect. Rafiki stud infront of the coward shaking his staff over the edge.

"...even though she lived a short time, Kiara will forever be remembered in the hearts she touched"

Kula sobbed in Malka's mane. The large pale golden lion nuzzled his mate. Tears slowly slid form his green eyes.

"Dad..."

Simba had his head lowered as tears fell from his reddish brown eyes.

"May I give something?"

Simba looked towards the weeping parents, who nodded at him. Simba bend down and nuzzled his youngest son before looking at Malka who nodded.

"Come, my prince" said Rafiki waving his limber hand over

Kopa picked up a small pebble in shape of a heart before walking over to the baboon. Rafiki grabbed the rock and smiled.

"Ah. This is a rare and brilliant rock"

Kopa tilted his head, which made the Sherman chuckled.

"As long as you have love in your heart for Kiara, it will grow"

"Grow?" Kovu asked

Rafiki nodded as he placed the pebble in the ground.

"As big as a boulder"

Kopa looked at the pebble, half deep in the ground. Tears formed in his light reddish brown eyes as the golden prince remembered a time he had with Kiara.

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**Kopa woke up from in between his parents. He looked out the cave entrance and smiled. The sun was still over the horizon. The golden brown prince looked at his parents before sneaking away, over to where his best friend slept. In her father's massive paws.**_

_**"Kiara..."**_

_**Kopa didn't get a respond, so he tried again.**_

_**"Kiara...Kiki...wake up"**_

_**Kiara groaned, "Five more minutes"**_

_**Kopa smirked as an idea came to him. The prince reached down and nuzzled the pale golden cub, where his breath tickled inside her ears.**_

_**"Kopa...stop"**_

_**Kopa giggled, "Come on, I want to show you something"**_

_**Kiara yawned before getting up and following the prince to the peak. Where the sun had started to rise.**_

_**"Cool right?"**_

_**Kiara nodded, "Beautiful"**_

_**Kopa looked from his friend to to the sun bathing land with a slight smile on his face.**_

_**"Not as beautiful as you"**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

-X-

Kula stud at the edge of the gorge. The sun had set behind the hills, long ago. Malka took Kovu home as he and some of the other cubs had fallen asleep. Tears fell from her blue eyes, as her body shook. She remembered the last time she did this, but it was a million times worst.

"Kula..."

The brown lioness looked behind and was surprised to see Simba.

"Simba? What are you doing here? Where's Kopa and Amber?"

Simba chuckled, "Kopa's with Kovu and Malka. As for Amber, she's with Sarafina"

Kula nodded before turning back to the gorge. Simba walked over to her side and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I wish I would of known"

Kula laughed, "Like you would of known your cubs' mother and mate would be a cub killer"

Simba took a deep breath and nuzzled Kula.

"You know...that spot is all your now"

Kula jumped away with a snarl. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nala...is not my queen and I thought..."

"You thought wrong Simba! I love Malka! You had your shot and blew it!"

Simba was shocked. He had expected her to fall all over him. But he was wrong...more than wrong.

"I got to go. I go to check on my mate. He just lost _his _cub"

Kula ran off after that leaving the king to his thoughts.

-X-

Nala paced, she was angered and confused. She was his bethroled...his mate and queen. He devoced her.

"At least he didn't exile us" said Joann with Valerie by her side

Tama nodded before looking from two lionesses to _their _queen."They're right and at least Vitani will be queen"

Nala stopped pacing and looked at the three lionesses.

"Not if Kovu's alive"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Regis Rogers, I'm glad you like the last chapter. The flash back was hard and sad for me. But don't worry...I'm working on Roscoe and Nessa. Their time to shine would come soon. The song used is Run Wild by my #1 boy-band, Big Time Rush. Enjoy chapter 10!**

"How much longer?"

Songblaze chuckled, "Almost there, champ"

Rusher smiled before the trio came to some vines. Songblaze lowered his body so Kiara could jump down.

"Kiara, welcome to our humble home"

After the wolves pulled the vines back, Kiara was in awed at the view. Crystal clear waterfalls, plenty of lush greenery and prey animals that roamed the area for miles.

"You live here?"

Rusher laughed, "Home is where the heart is"

Kiara looked at the view once more before following the wolves down the hill top.

"So...um...where does wolves come from?"

The golden wolf smiled as he looked at the pale golden cub, "Well...me and Rusher came from the snowy mountains in Asia. We traveled a long way to get here"

Kiara nodded and was going to say something Rusher cut in.

"You ok...kid? You look like you lost your best friend"

Kiara sighed, "I kinda did and I can't help but look back"

Songblaze walked over and sat, wrapping his bushy golden tail around his large paws.

"I was once told to Run Wild and never look back"

Kiara tilted her head, confusion written over her face. Rusher chuckled before walked over to the cub's side and lifted his head.

"_Oooohooohoooh_"

Songblaze smiled at the cub who was still confused.

"_Run wild and never look back_"

Rusher nodded his head at his companion before circling the pale golden cub. "_Break out, get a little loud. Shout it from the rooftops now. Wake up, even if you're down. Yeah we gonna run this town_"

Songblaze got up and began to circle the cub also. "_Don't wait, time is running out. Can you hear it ticking, let the music kick in. Break out, get a little loud. Shout it from the rooftops now_"

Kiara tilted her head up right as the two wolves stud side by side and sang together.

"_People say, play it safe. But I don't wanna live that way. Take a chance, change the game. At show 'em that we're not afraid. Run wild and never look back, never look back. The night is waiting, stand up and don't shut up. The world is for the taking, taking. Run wild and never look back, never look back. No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. Tonight is what we make it, make it. Earthquake, gotta shake it up. Gonna make the whole world jump. Stop signs, I think I've seen enough. I'm a leave them in the dust. Right now, breaking down the doors. Can you hear me knockin', get this party rockin'. Earthquake, gotta shake it up. Gonna make the whole world jump_"

Kiara smiled before standing and singing. "_People say, play it safe. But I don't wanna live that way. Take a chance, change the game. At show 'em that we're not afraid!_"

Rusher and Songblaze smiled at the cub before the three joined in at once. "_Run wild and never look back, never look back. The night is waiting. Stand up and don't shut up. The world is for the taking, taking. Run wild and never look back, never look back. No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. Tonight is what we make it, make it._"

Kiara jumped up on a tall boulder and closed her eyes as she and Rusher sang. "_Run, run, run_

_Fighting the fire, deep inside ya_

_Make your move tonight, tonight!_"

Three finished the song, with each wolf of the boulder. "_Run wild and never look back, never look back. The night is waiting. Stand up and don't shut up. The world is for the taking. Run wild and never look back, never look back. The night is waiting. Stand up and don't shut up. The world is for the taking, taking. Run wild and never look back, never look back. No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. Tonight is what we make it, make it. Run wild, run wild. Run wild, run wild. Never look back, back, back_"

-X-

Stars shone brightly over the three new friends. They were on their backs, star glazing. Kiara sighed, her little cubby chest rised and fell.

"This is the life"

"You could say that again" laughed Songblaze

Kiara looked at the stars and seen a image of a lion and a lioness. Around them was tiny stars in a shape of a large heart. A yawn escaped her mouth. Making the wolves smile as they shared looks.

"Sounds like bed time"

Before Kiara could protest, she was picked up by Rusher and headed for some large bushes. Behind them was a cave with grass covering the floor. Rusher placed Kiara in a corner before going to his spot next to Songblaze. Rusher smiled at the sound asleep form of the cub before closing his eyes.

"Rusher..."

The black and white wolf opened an eye and seen Kiara's small paws on his shoulder.

"I...um...I had a nightmare"

Rusher smiled before grabbing the cub and placing her by his side.

"I promise...I'll will never let anything happen to you"

"So will I" Songblaze added from the back of Rusher

Kiara smiled before letting out a little yawn. The pale golden cub scooted closer and nuzzled into the fur of Rusher's stomach. Rusher smiled warmly at her before looking at the golden wolf who was sound asleep. Rusher shook his head and laid his head down, where it was close to Kiara, like he was protecting her. With another smile, the black and white wolf closed his brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Regis Rogers, I agree. The last chapter was sweet. Now this chapter is for you! Enjoy! **

Head and cracks in the ground was all they known since they exit the dessert. They were exhausted and she was heart broken.

"Mama..."

A young peach lioness with a pale green eyes looked down at her side. A soft gray cub with pale green eyes was huffing and trying to keep up. The lioness sighed before stopping.

"I guess we could stay here"

"Or return from where you came from"

The lioness looked and seen a group of twenty hyenas heading her way. As she looked she seen a large figure walked through the pack. As he got closer, she seen it was a black lion. He had a black mane and brown eyes.

"Shenzi be nice" he growled before smiling at lioness. "Now...why would a beautiful thing like you be traveling alone and with a cub"

The lioness lowered her head as tears fell, "Its long, hurtful story. That I don't won't to relive. I just need a place to stay, so my son could be safe"

The lion nodded, "Well then...I'm Roscoe and welcome to the Outlands"

"I'm Kenzie and this is Kukuza"

Roscoe smiled, this lioness was beautiful and he plan to do something about it.

"Come...food and shelter is this way"

Kenzie sighed before picking up Kukuza and following Roscoe.

-X-

"Mom...when is father coming back?" Asked a creamy black cub with green-brown eyes

"When he return, Giza" sighed a heavily pregnant Nessa

"Nessa"

The creamy yellow lioness looked up and seen a dark pale tan lioness with red eyes.

"Yes, Zira"

"Nuka and Khan has returned"

Nessa set up with a smile. "Great! What's the news?"

"Nala...killed a cub and is planing on killing Kovu"

"That's all..."

Zira shook her head, "No...she was dethroned and devoced"

Nessa laughed evilly. "Dumb bitch! I would never go around killing cubs"

Zira nodded and was going to say something when she saw the pain face the younger lioness was giving. Zira turned and roared. Not long after a young dark pale tan lion with a black mane. He didn't look much like his parents, minus his mother's fur and his father's eyes. Over all he looks more like his cousin.

"Khan, where's Nuka?"

"With Spotty...I think"

Zira groaned, "Well go get him and find Roscoe"

Khan nodded and ran out to find his brother and the pride's leader. The dark pale tan lion didn't have look long for the large lion as he was entering the clearing with half of his horde and two new comers.

"Roscoe!"

The black lion looked from the pretty peach lioness. He noticed she was around his age, maybe a few months younger.

"Yes, Khan"

"Nessa went into labor"

Roscoe's eyes widen before he ran off. Khan sighed as Shenzi walked over.

"Take care of them"

Khan nodded. The young male knew better to talk back to the alpha hyena. So after she and her pack left Khan looked at the peach lioness.

"Hello I'm Khan. I'm Roscoe's second hand"

The lioness smiled, "I'm Kinzie"

"Kenzie...that's a pretty name" then he looked at the small cub by the lioness' paws. "Who's the little guy...your brother?"

Kenzie laughed, "My son"

Khan looked up and was shocked. But choose not to say anything.

"How about that tour"

-X-

When Roscoe entered the cave, he sent Zira a dirty glare, which in many ways told her to leave. With huff, the dark pale tan lioness left. The black lion than looked at the bundles in his mate's paws. Next to Nessa was Giza peeping over.

"Names?"

"Darkon and Amelia"

"A girl?"

Nessa looked up and nodded, unsure where her mate was getting at. "...and a boy"

"You know I don't have time for girls"

"Its not like I did it on purpose"

Roscoe snarled before looking at the cubs. "Which is who?"

"The black one is Darkon or Dark. The creamy golden one is Amelia"

As Roscoe stared at his new cubs, they opened their eyes to revealed grayish-blue orbs.

"Wow. Where did those come from?"

Roscoe sighed, "My mother's eyes was gray"

Nessa looked at her cubs and whispered, "My uncle's eyes are blue"

"Well that's very nice. Now I have to go. We got new members"

Nessa was about to protest but Roscoe was already gone.

"Mama..."

"Not now Giza"

The creamy black cub pouted but knew not to argue with her. So he went in the corner and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh no, Regis Rogers! Kenzie and Roscoe is a big no no! But can't say the same about Kukuza and Amelia. Just a heads up and in this chapter, we get some of Kenzie's story and find out who's Kukuza's father. **_**You Will Be Surprised**_**! Enjoy!**

Khan and Kenzie had came to a small cave, just big enough for her and her son. Even when he grows up.

"Well...here we are"

Kenzie said nothing and walked in the den. Khan sighed and left to find his brother. Kenzie laid down and was soon joined by her son.

"Mama..."

The peach lioness smiled lightly at the gray cub. "Yes dear?"

"Why didn't daddy come?"

Kenzie's smile faded, "He had better things to...um...worry about"

"That don't concern us?"

Kenzie nuzzled the cub's cub's head. "I'm afraid so"

Kukuza yawned as he cuddled in between his mother's paws. "Mama..."

"Yes, Kukuza"

"Did daddy ever love us?"

Kenzie took a moment, tears started to fall. "I don't think so"

Kenzie looked down and saw her son was asleep. She sighed, he looked so much like his father. She remembered when she met him. Everything was right, till she found out...the truth.

_{Flash Back}_

_She was only a few months younger than she is when she left her pride. Her pride was tooken over by a blood lush rouge and killed her king and father. Her father was the only family she had. Since her mother ran out on them when she was four months. Her father was a strong peach color lion with a light brown mane and pale green eyes. His name was Kukuza, and he was the king's second hand. She traveled for days before the sent of lions reach her black nose. That's when she met him, a handsome strong gray lion. With rich shappire blue eyes, a black mane that flows gentle in the wind. She was memorized. Bad thing...her heat had started and she felt awful. After a few days of getting to know him..she fell in love with him. She beg him to mate her to end the suffering...and he did. But a few weeks later when she found out she was pregnant she went to find him. She did...just he was kissing with another male. He said he was sorry...that he never ment to hurt her and that he should of told her. But...it didn't count for the fact that Arcángel was gay and he was her cub's father._

_{End of Flash Back}_

Kenzie was wreck, she loved Arcángel and she was hurt. So she'll never love again.

-X-

A few weeks past and things were not peaceful in the Pride Lands. Kopa had shut himself out and away from his family and friends. Simba was worried about him. Whenever Kovu or his friend try to get the golden prince to play, Kopa would lash out at them with a growl. Simba sat on a perch on Pride Rock, watching with sigh.

"Simba"

The golden king snarled as he looked at his father. "This is all your fault! If you never bethroled me to her, I could of have been with Kula! Kiara could of been mine and Kopa could of been hers!"

"I'm sorry son...I wasn't thinking..."

Simba laughed, "You were thinking! You were thinking about yourself!"

"Simba..." Mufasa tried

"No! Just...don't!"

With a snarl the king got up and left. Mufasa looked to the sky and sighed.

'Father...mother...what have I done?'

The large golden lion got up and went in search of someone special.

-X-

"Why do I have to come?"

Rusher chuckled, "Because...in a few months...this will be you"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Unlikely...I'll never be good hunter"

"You're right...you won't!"

"Songblaze!" Rusher growled

The golden wolf chuckled nervously. "I didn't finish was saying you won't be good. You will be great"

Kiara smiled, "Thanks guys"

"No problem" smiled Rusher

-X-

Kopa laid in a small cave where he and Kiara spent a lot of time hiding. He moved his paw over the spot, Kiara loves to lay. As tears slid down his face, he heard the same motherly sweet voice that he heard _that _day.

_'Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you'_

Kopa looked up with his ears perked. "Hello? Who's there?"

But the prince knew he heard something. He waited and nothing. With a deep sigh, he curled up and closed his eyes. But he could of sworn he seen a figure of a lioness looking over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well** **Regis Rogers, I don't know where I'm really going. But Kopa will look like a crazy person. Even though, this is the last chapter we see cubs. At lease the Pride Lands cubs. So this is actually going to be a very long chapter. For me anyway and I don't know when I'll be able to write another one. But next chapter will be teenagers! Yay!**

Kopa had changed and not for the better. The young prince goes around talking to himself. Mumbling about a voice. Simba dosen't know what to do and he won't go to his father for any advice. Sarabi tries to respond with her son and help her grandson, but things have turned for the worst and Nala isn't even ashamed.

"Tsk. Tsk."

Nala was lounging around when Nessa appeared.

"Well...look who returned"

Nessa smirked, "You're so pathetic! You kill your own son's friend and send him crazy"

"Well he has to take after somebody"

Nessa laughed, "Yes. The cub killer"

"The cub what?"

Nessa circled her sister. "News have it...you attacked the king's oldest"

Nala's eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me" Nessa stopped in front of the ex queen, "We're calling for war and your...step son is bait!"

Nala was struck. She didn't know what to do. Nessa laughed as she headed back to the Outalnds. Not long after Malka and Simba came running over.

"Where is he!?"

Nala already knew who they were talking about and lowered her head. "Nessa has him"

-X-

"Let me go"

Roscoe dropped the brown cub who fell on his stomach.

"So you're the king's son?"

"Yeah! So if I was you, I would put me back!"

Roscoe chuckled, "Feisty thing, for dead meat" the large black lion looked up and smiled at the sight of vultures. "Seems the birds already smell death"

"Must be you"

Roscoe whirled around and struck young Kovu across the face. Sending the brown prince a few feet away.

"Watch your tounge boy"

Kovu laid knocked out for awhile. Even when Roscoe left. Kenzie ran over and nuzzled him. Kovu opened his eyes, to winch.

"You got to get that checked"

Kovu had a deep bloody scar across his left eye.

"Kukuza"

The six month gray cub came running over.

"We're leaving"

"But mom..."

Kenzie grabbed Kovu and placed him on her back before picking up Kukuza and ran out of the barren territory.

-X-

Roscoe roared, shaking trees and scaring birds. A young, lanky gray-brown lion with a sickly black mane and red eyes shrunk back.

"It wasn't our fault, Roscoe! You should of papered!" Khan growled

"You talk back to me"

"Yes! You trusted an outsider and she betrayed you"

Roscoe snarled, "We just have to get rid of the females"

Khan's green eyes widen but he had no auhorty. A little slip up, could past but a question of his _leaderness_ is fatal.

"Yes sire" the dark pale tan lion turned to the lanky gray-brown lion. "Come on Nuka"

Once out of hearing the two brothers stop.

"We're not going to...are we?"

Khan sighed, "I'm afraid so...if we don't they will and they know no mercy. So we should just get it over with"

"But Khan...Amelia...we can't kill her or Spotty"

"I'm sorry...Nuka...Spotty is unable to be helped. But Amelia can take her in the nearby jungle"

Nuka lowered his head, Khan walked over and his brother.

"Yes bye to mom"

"Will do"

With a deep sigh the two brothers departed. Nuka found his mother resting with her back to him.

"I'm sorry mother...Khan said bye" with tears falling, Nuka pounced

-X-

Nessa walked in the cave to see only three cubs. "Roscoe..."

But that was the last thing she said before her insides was outside. Roscoe panted, as blood dripped from his muzzled. He let his tounge flick over his teeth. A crazed smile formed as he laughed.

"The Pride Lands will be mine! All mine!"

-X-

Khan ran to the border of the jungle. He place the creamy golden cub down and took a few breathes. The sound of voices reached his brown rimmed ears. So the second in command bolted.

"Rusher...did you see that?"

"I sure did"

"I want to know what he dropped off"

"Kiara, wait!" Yelled the wolves as they chased after her

When they caught up they were surprised to see Kiara talking to a small one month old creamy gold cub. When her gray-blue eyes landed on the wolves, she gasped.

Kiara giggled, "Don't worry. They're good pals. They been raising me"

"What are they?"

"Wolves. They're pretty cool"

"What's your name?" Songblaze asked taking a step closer

"Princess Amelia"

"Well I'm Kiara and these are Rusher and Songblaze. Don't ask?"

Amelia giggled which made the other three smile.

"Come on, I'll show you around"

Amelia smiled before following her new friend.

-X-

Kenzie ran all the way to Pride Rock, she was exhausted when she got there. But she couldn't rest not yet.

"Halt!"

The peach lioness looked and seen a strong handsome golden lion with a rich red mane and reddish brown eyes. She put Kukuza down and bowed.

"Sire. I came in peace, I only want to bring your son back"

Kula's eyes widen at the scar and blood across his eye.

"What happened!?"

Kenzie lowered her head, "I'm afraid the lion who was in charge hit him"

Simba roared, outraged. "Where is here!"

"Simba!" Kula growled

Simba looked at the brown lioness, rage build up in his eyes.

"You have more things to worry about"

Simba sighed, "You're right"

Kula looked back at the peach lioness, "I'm not queen, but on the half on the king. We thank you for saving our son and would like to you join us"

Simba dipped his head, to show he agree. Kenzie bowed.

"I'm honored and is by now loyal to you"

Kula smiled lightly, "I'll show you were you can sleep." Then she looked at Zazu who was perched on a tree branch. "Zazu! Get Rafki"

The blue hornbill bowed before taking flight.

-X-

Night has approached and Kula walked out to find the king on the peak.

"How is he?"

"He's scared"

Simba sighed, "I..."

"You didn't see this coming. To be honest...I thought Nala would be the one"

Simba looked at the lioness beside him, "I'm so sorry"

Kula nuzzled him lightly. "Don't be"

Simba looked at the stars and took a deep breath. "I'm lost"

"About Kopa?"

Simba nodded, "He keeps repeating he hears voices"

"I'm sure its nothing serious. He's been through so much and all by the claws of his mother"

Simba sighed, "I guess"

Kula smiled, "Everything will be fine"

Simba watched the brown lioness get up and head in the cave. He looked back to the stars and sighed before getting up and entering the main cave himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Regis Rogers**, **I agree. Last chapter was crazy and it is only going to get worst.**

Time went on and all the cubs had reached their teen years. Kopa had grown to be a handsome young male. From time spent alone, he sprint more around the kingdom. He's now the fastest lion in the Pride Lands. He did log-ups, where he put a log on his back and lift. The prince has a muscles ripped under his golden brown fur. He has a dark red-brown mane growing in a bad boy style. Which in many ways is a mixture of his father and brother. Kovu has grown like his brother. A darker brown mane growing, a real dish for his girlfriend and future fiancee Solange. It was rocky growing up with scar across his face but with the help of his fathers and mother and his grandparents he over came it. Plus Solange told him he looks sexy with a scar. Solange had grown beautifully, a little shorter than Sarabi but slimmer and more graceful. She still has a dark brown tuff on her head but now she has black streaks. Beautiful, at least that's what Kovu always tell her. Downey: another handsome teen. Brown fur like his dad, a coffee mane growing. He's also packed with some muscles and has a girlfriend, Jasiri. Jasiri looks much like her aunt, Kula. Colorless paws, firm body and dashing brown eyes. Amber: looks just like Sarafina, apart from dark red fur. But she looks like her grandmother to the T. Vitani: looks like Tama. Same lanky body, packed with some muscles. Freckles, which some males see as beauty marks. Last but not least, Kukuza: strong and tall. Not even full grown and he's big. Soft gray fur with white underside. Black mane growing, he looks so much like his father. No one asked but one day they did.

It was a foggy morning when Kukuza got up. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

"Morning Kukuza"

The gray teen bowed his head, "Morning sire"

Simba chuckled, "Please. Simba, just Simba"

Kukuza stud up and smiled, "Are you going on patrol"

Simba nodded, "Yes. Would you like to join me?"

"It would be my honor sir"

Simba chuckled before walking down the rocky stairs with Kukuza following. As the two walked, Simba couldn't shake the feeling he met this teen before.

"Um...forgive me, Kukuza. But how you met your father before?"

Kukuza couldn't say he wasn't surprised by the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, Arcángel was or is his name"

Simba stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the young male with wide, budging eyes.

"Repeat that name?"

"Arcángel"

"I should of seen it. You looked just like him"

"Why? You met him?"

Simba sighed, "Yeah. We were great friends"

"Were? What happened?"

Simba looked at the young male, "I believe that's something your mom should tell you but if you want me to. Than tell her to meet me so I can get her permission. But I can tell you, you have family here. Tej is your great uncle, Zuri is your uncle and Downey and Solange are your cousins"

Kukuza was shocked at the surprise but shook it off. Simba gave the gray teen a hug before stepping back.

"I have to finish my rounds but...tell Kenzie to meet me by the watering by noon"

Kukuza nodded and ran off in search of his mother.

-X-

"Ha! Try and catch me!"

"Amelia! We're so post to be training" yelled Kiara after the younger lioness

Kiara had blossomed into a beautiful rose. She looks just like her mother, minus the colorless paws and black nose. She has a nose like Simba, and her eyes are a rich reddish brown. Amelia looks like her aunt Nala. Minus colorless paws too and her gray-blue eyes.

"But Kiki..."

Kiara turned around, "What did you call me?"

"Kiki?"

Kiara had tears in her eyes and ran off sobbing.

"Was it something I said?"

-X-

"Darkon, move those feet!"

A teen black lion with a growing black mane and gray-blue eyes huffed and puffed. "Dad...please...break"

Roscoe snarled, "I should of killed you along with your mother and sister"

"What!"

"I should of killed you. You were a runt and still is"

Darkon couldn't believe his ears, he watched his father walk away with Giza following.

"Don't pay him no mind"

Darkon looked up and seen Khan and smiled lightly.

"How can I not? He just told me he killed my mother and sister"

Khan laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "Well about your sister..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Well here we are, the next chapter to Broken Embraces II! Enjoy!**

"Mother!"

Kenzie yawned and stretched before walking out of the cave she sleeps in with her son.

"Kukuza"

"Mom...I got amazing news!"

Kenzie smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. King Simba knows about dad and wants your permission to tell me"

"Hmm. Where is King Simba?"

"By the watering hole. He said to meet him by noon"

The peach lioness looked up and noticed it was almost noon.

"Well I should be going. Stay here"

Kukuza nodded and watched his mother walk away. But like all teens, they don't listen.

-X-

Simba was drinking from cool clear water when Kenzie walked over. Simba licked the loose water from his chestnut chin.

"So you know about Arcángel?"

Simba nodded, "I met him while growing up in my uncle's pride"

Kenzie shook her head, "Wait! You didn't grow up here?"

Simba shook his head before looking out towards where the gorge lies.

"There was an accident, which forced my mother and I to flee"

Kenzie stud, "So you know that Arcángel..."

"...is gay. Yes, I was his boyfriend for awhile. No one knows but some of the members of my uncle's pride and my mother"

"So...you're bi?"

"Oh king's no! I lied, he told me how he felt...I couldn't hurt him"

Kenzie sighed, "That's a very noble thing you did"

"So my father's gay?"

Simba and Kenzie looked and seen Kukuza.

"Kukuza..." The peach lioness tried

"So that's all the secrets about! Why we left and he didn't come!"

Kenzie sat and cried, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for him"

"Kukuza! Wait!"

The gray teen stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the king.

"At least wait till your mane grows. There it will be fair if you come across...rouges"

Kukuza sighed, "Very well. But when my mane grows I'm leaving"

Tears fell from Kenzie's pale green eyes as she watched her son walk away. Not knowing that his once pale green eyes are turning a pale grey.

-X-

Kopa was lying down near the heart shape boulder. Rafiki was right, as long as he loves the rock will grow.

"Kopa..."

The golden teen sighed, "Not now, Vitani"

The light beige lioness smiled as she rubbed her body against the prince's.

"You can call me Tani"

Kopa leaped up and glared at his bethroled before running off. Amber came from out of the shadows.

"That went well"

Vitani smirked, "Give it time. He'll come through"

Amber was in step with the slightly older lioness. "And if he don't?"

Vitani laughed, "Oh Amber, dear. He dosen't have a choice. Remember he's bethroled to me"

Amber smirked and the two lionesses laughed as they made way to the cave around back of Pride Rock.

-X-

"I will not stay here! Knowing that...that monster sent a murder order on my mother and sister!" Growled Darkon

It been two years and all the young teens are young adults. Khan sighed as he looked at the black lion with sorrow eyes.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving"

-X-

Kiara sat on a mountain top as the stars and full moon shone brightly in the dark blue sky. A deep sighed escaped her mouth as a handsome golden cub came to mind.

"Oh Kopa...I miss you"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't like Vitani and and I never really liked Roscoe. Point to make them bad guys. But as for Solange, she will be getting more screen time. Just wait!**

"Kukuza, please..."

The young gray lion nuzzled his mother. "I'll be back, promise"

Kenzie sighed before hugging her son tightly. Kukuza hugged back before setting off at a trot. Kenzie sat as tears fell freely from her pale green eyes. Kopa who was sitting not far, sighed before going in his cave. Once he laid down, the golden prince heard that sweet motherly voice again.

_'Why didn't you go?'_

Kopa growled "Please leave me alone!"

He swirled around and gasped at what he saw. There was a lioness, with brown fur like Kovu. But her's was richer, she had the same eyes as him and she had black ear rims.

"Who are you?"

_'Why I am your great grandmother, child'_

Kopa's eyes widen as he breathed, "Uru..."

The brown lioness nodded, _'Now why didn't you leave with your friend?'_

"He got his own journey and I have no reason to leave"

Uru smiled, _'But you do...the one...'_ Uru place a paw on Kopa's heart, _'you seek is out there'_

Kopa looked at the paw before looking up but Uru was gone.

**'What did she mean?'**

-X-

"Alright, Amelia. You go left and I go right"

The creamy golden lioness nodded before following the instructions. Rusher and Songblaze sat on a hill top watching over the two females with sharp eyes. Kiara looked to her left and nodded. Kiara went to give chase but the heard was spooked and ran off in another direction.

"Damn!" The pale golden lioness growled before running the other way, where the herd was running away from

-X-

"Damn Khan! I don't need you following me like some babysitter!" Darkon growled at the older dark pale tan lion

"I beg to differ"

"What the hell!"

The two lions looked and seen a pale golden lioness. Boy, wasn't she beautiful. Nice firm, body. Slim and don't forget the child baring hips.

Khan cleared his throat, "Um...was we...did we interrupt your hunt?"

Kiara snarled, "No...shi-"

But she was cut off by a loud squeal. Kiara looked and seen Amelia running over to the lions and...nuzzle them. Songblaze and Rusher walked to Kiara's side and share the same look of confusion.

"You know them?" Songblaze asked

Amelia nodded, "This is my big brother Darkon and our friend and babysitter Khan"

"Well...I guess you are not threat" snarled Rusher and Kiara

Kiara didn't like Khan. Something about him, made her feel funny. Khan on the other hand feel the opposite. He liked Kiara and he liked her a lot. Darkon also likes Kiara, but he manly wants to reconnect with his sister before worrying about mates.

"I'll show you two around" beamed Amelia before turning to Kiara, "Want to join?"

Khan was hoping she said yes but was shot down as soon as it went up.

"No"

With a lash of her tail, the pale golden lioness was gone, through the thick green leaves.

"Well...that went well" mumbled Rusher

Songblaze nodded before he and the black and white wolf headed through the thick leaves after Kiara.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So we are getting pretty close to the end. Question who will come out on top: KopaxVitani or KopaxKiara?**

As night crawled across the land, every creature big and small headed in their homes for the night. Kopa hid in the shadows as he watched the pride head in the cave. After the last lioness went in, Kopa ran down the rocky stair into the savannah. Following the old sent of Kukuza. He followed to a line of trees. Kopa continued on til he seen a figure hiding behind a tree. So he hid behind a bush and watched what looked like Kukuza stalk towards a large gray lion with shappire eyes and black mane.

"Sir"

The gray lion looked looked up and gasped as he seen a pair of pale gray eyes staring at him.

"Hello..."

"Are you...Arcángel?"

The lion stud and was a few inches taller than the young gray male, that looks like him.

"Who's asking?"

"Kukuza..."

Arcangel's eyes widen, "You're my son?"

Kukuza growled as he flexed his claws. Kopa was shocked and before he knew it, Kukuza struck his father.

"You hurt my mother! Now I'll will make sure I hurt you!"

Kukuza was about to strike again but the young gray lion was pounced on. Kukuza was shocked to see Kopa standing over him.

"Kopa! What the hell!"

"You can't do this!"

Kukuza sobbed as tears fell, "He hurt my mom"

Kopa let his friend up and gave him a brotherly hug. "Go home"

Kukuza looked at the lion that sired him once last time before running back towards the Pride Lands. Kopa sighed before looking at Arcangel with a sorrow look before running off.

-X-

Kiara was lying down looking at the stars, remembering when she and Kopa use to star graze. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes. The sound of grass crunching made her ears perked. She stud and growled as she flexed her claws.

"Who's there?"

Rusting was heard again as the clouds moved and shined down on Kiara and the figure. Kiara gasped as she saw a young golden brown lion rise from the grass. He had dark red-brown mane and rich reddish brown eyes.

"Kopa..."

Was the last thing the pale golden lioness said before she fainted.

-X-

"What now, father?"

Roscoe was pacing back and forth. "We need someone important of the Pride Lands to enact our plan"

Giza was sitting a few feet away from the pacing large black lion.

"Um...father..."

Roscoe stopped and glared at his son, burning holes into him.

"I heard from some crows that the second prince is in the nearby jungle"

Roscoe smiled evilly, "Fine job my boy"

Giza beamed at the praise as his father roared. Not long after the roar, a group of five large lions came through some dry dead grass. One lion was dark gray with red eyes and dark brown mane. The second was dark red with red eyes and red mane. The third was dark tan with purple eyes and a black mane. The fourth was pale gray with pale purple eyes and a dark brown mane. The fifth was pale brown with with deep brown eyes and mane.

Roscoe smiled at the five lions, "Thompson, Corey, Wilson, Tyson and Rico. I have a job for you"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Well Rogers...you really not going to like Roscoe after this chapter. I'm glad you like Solange. Just remember that in the next book. So without further ado here's chapter eighteen!**

The sun has risen over the Pride Lands. Simba stretched and looked around for his sons. One was sleeping next to his fiancee, the other was no where in sight. Simba stud and went out the cave. The animals was moving around, starting their day. But Kopa wasn't no where to be seen.

"Simba"

The golden king turned and seen Kula walking over.

"Kula...Kopa...he's not here"

Kula went to say something but Rafiki came on the scene.

"Rafiki, have you seen Kopa?"

"No. But your grandmother came to me. He's on a heart journey and will not return alone"

Kula and Simba shared a confused look.

-X-

Kiara woke up with a groan as she blinked her dark reddish brown eyes opened. A grassy, orange sent reached her nose. She looked up and there sat a golden brown lion with a dark red-brown mane and light reddish brown eyes.

"You're awake"

Kiara slowly nodded. There in front of her was her cubhood love. All grown up and maturely has done him well.

"Miss, you called me Kopa last night. How did you know my name?"

Kiara sat up and smiled lightly, "You don't remember me?"

Kopa looked closely and shook his head. Kiara's small smile dropped.

"Oh. I'm Kiara...Kula and Malka's daughter"

Kopa's eyes widen, "but you're dead...you were killed at the paws of my mother"

"No. I was token in and raised"

Kopa looked at the pale golden lioness in front of him. As he looked, his heart swelled. This beautiful woman was Kiara. His cubhood love was alive and well. Very well...if he might add.

"Kiki!" The prince cried as he ran to his lost friend

Kiara smiled and ran to him. They head butted one another and hugged. Kiara breathed in his sent before turning and licked Kopa's cheek. Kopa's eyes shot out of his head but he smiled lovingly at the her. But the two didn't know they were being watched.

-X-

"So how are we going to do this, Thompson?" Asked a pale brown lion with deep brown eyes and mane.

A dark gray lion with red eyes and dark brown mane smirked. "We're going to bring the boss something better than the prince"

"What's better than the prince?" Asked a dark red lion with red eyes and red mane

Thompson laughed evilly, "His lover"

-X-

Kiara and Kopa was racing through a field when laughter ran through the air. Making the two stop and look around.

"What was that?" Kiara asked as she inched closer to Kopa

Kopa looked at the lioness next to him, trying escape whatever fear she has by inching closer. He smiled as he nuzzled her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

Kiara smiled at him and licked his cheek and nose. But just like that the loving moment went sour. Kopa was pounced on by a large dark red lion with red eyes and red mane. As a dark tan lion with purple eyes and a black mane knocked Kiara out and put her on his back and ran off.

"Let this be a lesson learned. Tell your father if you want to see her alive to meet at the gorge by sunset tomorrow" laughed dark gray lion with red eyes and dark brown mane before disappearing into the tall grasses with three other lions

Kopa got up and went to go after them but he was pounced on. Kopa shook his daze away and looked to see Kukuza standing over him.

"What are you doing?! They took Kiara!"

"I know. But you won't be getting her back alone"

Kopa growled but sighed deeply. "I promised her and now she's gone"

Kukuza placed a paw on Kopa's shoulder. "We'll get her back. But first we got to go to your father"

Kopa shook his head, "There's some friends of hers here. We can use their help"

Kukuza nodded, "I think I seen some lions and a lioness around. Come on"

Kopa didn't reply, he got up and followed the gray lion to a line of trees.

-X-

"Have you guys seen Kiara?"

Amelia, Darkon and Khan looked at the two wolves. Amelia shook her head as did the two lions.

"Hello"

The group of four looked and seen two young lions. A little older than Amelia and Darkon.

"Who are you?" Rusher asked

"I'm Prince Kopa and this is my friend Kukuza. We came on bad news"

"What's that?" Songblaze asked making himself known

"Kiara has been taken and I need your help. The lion that. The lion that took her wants war on my father and we need all the help"

"Of course, young sire" bowed Rusher and Songblaze

"We too would be honored to join battle" said Darkon

Kopa looked over at the dark pale tan lion who was looking at his paws.

"What about you?"

Khan looked up and for the first time was afraid. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he will come"

Everyone looked at the pale tan lion with shock. Kopa growled his eyes blazing.

"You knew and didn't warn her!"

"I guess 'he' is our father right?" Darkon asked

Kopa snarled as he paced. Khan looked up and tried to look at the angry lion.

"I can help. But we got to work fast"

Kopa stopped pacing and glared at older lion.

"If we don't comply...he..."

-X-

"Why my beautiful child. If your night and shining armor don't come...I will be force to kill you"

Kiara gasped as tears fell slowly down her face. She didn't want to die, not when she could have found the one. It could happen...but then she don't want to live a life of heart break. Her mother went through this, she remember before she was attacked. But luckily her mother had her father but she has no one. Kopa has Vitani and all the beautiful young girls in the pride. So why would he come for her? Kiara laid her head on her paws and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well my good friend Rogers, as you should be concerned for Kiara but I'm not spilling. You have to wait and read what happens. Enjoy!**

Simba sat on his perch on Pride Rock. The golden king hadn't moved much since morning. Now the stars are out and the king is worried.

"You still up here?"

Simba didn't have to look back. He knew who it was.

"Yes, Kovu. I'm worried, something could of happened"

"Well...I hope not...cause to tell the truth...I don't want to be king"

Simba looked from the savannah to his eldest. "You don't want to be king?"

The young brown lion shook his head, "No. Kopa would be a great king...like you"

Simba smiled lightly, "Thank you, son"

Kovu nuzzled his father who return it. "I got to go. The feature misses awaits"

Simba chuckled as Kovu made his way in the cave. Simba sighed before looking at the stars and slumping down to the ground.

_'Kopa, where are you?'_

-X-

The sun had risen over the land and Simba hadn't made a move yet. Kula and Kenzie sat to the side with looks of concern and worry.

"I'm worried about him"

The peach lioness nodded as her pale green eyes was on the stressed king.

"I am too"

Kula sighed as Solange and Sarabi walked over to the two. Their eyes on the king as well. Solange shook her head as she clicked her teeth.

"Sad. So sad"

"Simba!"

The four lionesses looked to the bottom of the stairs with Simba and seen Malka out of breathe.

"Kopa's back and...he says Kiara's alive!"

-X-

Simba and the pride rushed down to the watering hole where their prince was. Even Nala and her followers went. When they got there they were surprised to seen two hyena like creatures.

"Kopa" Simba smiled as he hugged his son

Kopa pulled back, "I'm sorry for running away. But Kiara's alive and she needs our help"

Nala was tooken back. She thought she killed the brat.

"She's been kidnap by a lion who wants war"

Nala laughed which made heads turn. "Kopa, dear we can't go around doing pitty missions"

Kopa stud up and was as tall as Simba. He got in Nala's face and growled.

"We will save her"

Nala looked from her son to Simba for some back up. But Simba sighed and nodded.

"Its at least I could do"

Nala shrunk back, he was talking about her. Its at least he could do since she attacked Kiara.

Simba turned back to his son. "Now, do you have a plan?"

-X-

As the sun went down the sky darken as thunder roared and lighting cracked across the sky. Rain poured down, like the heavens was watching a sad love story. Simba and his pride marched to the meeting place as Kopa stayed at pride rock.

"Now. Khan said Roscoe will have the five lions that kidnapped her, be watching. So me, Kovu, Malka, Khan and Kukuza will go in. Songblaze, Rusher and Darkon you three will be on watch"

The seven mention nodded before running off towards the outlands with Kopa in the lead.

-X-

Thompson smiled at the scared figure of Kiara. The pale golden lioness was most afraid of him. He was the largest and he always made her feel like he wanted something a mate would want.

"Oh...would I love to do to you" he purred before licking the young girl's cheek

Kiara sobbed as the large dark gray lion walked away laughing. Kiara put her paws over her head as tears fell and made puddles.

_'King Ahdai and Queen Uru, please...please bring help'_

With another sobb, the pale golden lioness cried herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Don't worry Rogers, Thompson will get his and so will Roscoe. Just saying, enjoy!**

Thompson walked in a clearing laughing his little dark mind off. Till he came face to face with a young pretty face. The face belonged to a young grayish-brown lioness with dark blue eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Thompson smirked, "None of your business! Kayla! Now get back to your post"

The young lioness, who was reaching her teens growled at the dark gray lion before strutting off. Thompson was about to get a drink from a nearby pound when he heard a roar.

-X-

"Kiara..."

The pale golden lioness slowly blinked her eyes opened and gasped.

"Kopa?"

The golden lion nodded and nuzzled her. "Yeah me and your dad. Some of the others are taking care of the guards"

Kiara sat up and hugged Kopa as tears fell. "I though you never come"

"I promised I'll never let anything happen"

Kiara smiled and couldn't help the love pouring off of her for the lion prince next to her.

"Let's get out of here"

Kiara nodded and followed Kopa out to be stopped by a young gray-brown lioness.

-X-

Thompson ran to where her heard the roar to be pounced on. He looked up to stare into a pair of pale gray eyes of a young gray lion.

"Kukuza!" The dark gray lion growled

The young soft gray lion snarled before swiping at the older male. Thompson was dazed, there for leaving Kukuza the moment to finish the job. After taking a few deep breathes he got off the lion and looked to see the rescue group together with Kiara.

"Ok...let's get out of here"

Everyone nodded and followed the prince out of the barren lands.

-X-

"Attack! Beat them! Get them!" Roscoe roared

But the black lion didn't see Kula creep up on him. With a battle cry, the brown lioness pounced and knocked the evil lion off his perch. Kula scratched and bit. Roscoe was in a daze as Kula took swipes at his eyes. The black lion gave a loud painful roar, which made the two parties stop fighting. Simba stopped fighting a creamy black lion to look at his ex-lover beat the ememey leader to death. The prides watched in shock and fear as Kula beat the lion till he died.

Simba swiped at the lion he was fighting, knocking him down for awhile. Before running over to Kula and pulled her into a hug.

"There, there. Its ok"

Kula cried into his red mane as she got blood on his golden fur. A roar ran through the air. Kula and Simba looked up and seen the young creamy black lion Simba was fighting.

"My pride...my father is dead! We must retreat!"

The Outlanders roared before running off. Giza glared at the king of the Pride Lands and his ex-lover before snarling and following his pride. Simba sighed before looking around at his members who was helping one another. Then he turned back to Kula.

"Think we see him again?"

Kula sighed, "Don't doubt it"

-X-

Kiara was told to go to sleep by none other than Kopa. She could agure since she was dead beat tired. No long after she closed her eyes the young lioness felt some one nudging her. So she opened them one by one and smiled.

"Mom!"

Kula smiled as she hugged her daughter and tears fell from her blue eyes. "My dear, I missed you"

Kiara smiled and hugged back as Kopa stud to the side with a smile. Simba noticed and sighed. _This won't be a happy ending...again. _Simba smiled lightly at at the sight of Malka and Kovu reuniting with Kiara. With a deep sigh the king turned and headed down to the savannah for one last patrol.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The Kopa x Kiara will be coming soon. I got something that would you say **_**'Aww'**_**. Enjoy! Also the song used in this chapter is Will You Marry Me by Jason Derulo.**

Vitani walked into a clearing where Nala was pacing with her mother sitting not far.

"So, Queen Nala...what's your plan?"

Nala stopped pacing and looked at the young light beige lioness.

"I don't have one"

Vitani smiled, "Well lucky you...Kopa has to marry me anyway. So your plan was useless"

Nala and Tama stared at the younger lioness and future queen with a shock look.

Vitani laughed darkly, "I will be queen"

-X-

Kula sat on Pride Rock looking at her daughter with Kopa. They were lying down under a nearby shaded tree laughing and smiling. Love pouring from their eyes.

"Hoping they don't get to close?"

Kula closed her eyes and nodded. Mufasa sighed as he took a seat neat to his would of been daughter in-law.

"Kula...I never ment for this to happen. I was thinking about myself and put a lot of hearts on the line"

Kula opened her eyes and seen her daughter licked the prince's cheek. Kopa's eyes widen before he smiled at her with all the love in the world.

"I'm going to talk to him"

Mufasa said nothing but watch the brown lioness head down to the two lovers.

-X-

"Kopa"

The golden prince looked from Kiara to see Kula standing in front of them.

"Miss Kula..."

Kula smiled, "Please, just Kula. Now I have to borrow the prince for a moment"

Kiara smiled, "Sure. I was going to see Kovu anyway. Heard he has a fiancée"

Kula hugged her daughter before watching the young pale golden lioness trot of to Pride Rock. Kula sighed before looking at Kopa.

"We need to talk"

Kopa gulped, that's never good. When it comes from a parent of your lover.

"Kopa...do you love Kiara?"

Kopa sighed deeply before he smiled at the brown lioness. "With all my heart"

Kula nodded, "That's good. Now do you know the law?"

Kopa raised an eye brow so Kula added, "The bethroled law"

The prince nodded before shaking his head. Kula sighed before sitting.

"Kopa...you're bethroled to Vitani and must marry her"

Kopa's light reddish brown eyes widen, "But I don't love her!"

"The law don't care, your grandfather and father was in love with other lionesses besides their bethrole. Your grandfather loved Sarafina but was bethroled to Sarabi..."

"Grandpa didn't love grandma Rabi?"

Kula shook her head, "Not like Sarafina. Your dad...he..." She sighed, "We had a thing but we went to follow the law"

Kopa looked down after noticing the sad, hurtful look on Kula's face.

"Kopa...you have to make a choice...to follow the law or your heart"

With that Kula left the young prince to think. Kopa looked to the sky and sighed. He didn't want to Kiara to feel Kula did. But he also don't want to let down his family. Kopa thought hard till he heard the flapping of wings. The prince smiled.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down with a bow. "Yes, young sire"

Kopa smiled at the bird, "I need a favor"

-X-

Kiara was nervous, why did Kopa want to meet her up here. A lot of questions ran through her mind but all left when her rich reddish brown eyes landed on the handsome golden prince.

"Kiara, you made it"

Kiara blushed before taking a seat next to her cubhood friend.

"I have something to show you"

Kiara smiled before following Kopa's glaze. To see a bunch of birds flying in a loop before spreading out. Kiara gasped as the birds made the words..._'Will You Marry Me?'_. Tears fell from her eyes as she look from the birds to Kopa who was smiling lovingly at her.

_"A hundred and five is the number That comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's exactly what I plan to do and you know one of theses days. When I'll get my mind right, I'll show you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love. So there ain't no need to rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me? Singin whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, oh. Oh yeah, How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever to find out. The more I look the more I find the reasons why."_

Kiara had tears in her eyes, "I would love to...but you're bethroled"

Kopa kissed the lioness in front of him. "I love you and want to be with only you. Even if it means I don't get to be king"

Kiara smiled before kissing the lion she loved all her life. Kopa smiled into the kiss before kissing back. The two shared another romantic event before the two headed down to face the music.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: almondbutter and Rogers thank you for the reviews. The last chapter was pretty sweet, now here's chapter 22 and the very last chapter till book three. Enjoy!**

It was morning when Kopa and Kiara finished their love making...plus other things. So when the two went down the path, they were greeted by the whole pride and Rafiki. Vitani saw them and growled.

"Kopa! What are you doing with her!?"

Kopa snarled at her before nuzzling Kiara lovingly with a purr. Nala and her followers was shocked but the ex-queen walked over till she was between the two.

"Kopa, you are to marry Vitani...its the law!"

Kopa shoved Nala out of the way so he could stand by Kiara. He gave the pale golden lioness a quick nuzzle before growling at the creamy lioness.

"I don't give a hyenas ass about no law! I rather marry Kiara and not have the throne if that what it takes"

"That's very noble, child"

Simba looked to the old baboon, "But he has to marry his bethrole right?"

Rafiki shook his head, "No. This is what the kingdom needs. A lion who could make choices even when he's giving up everything. Only if the older would of figure it out first"

Simba and Mufasa lowered their heads in shame. The two golden lions shared a look before looking at Kopa and Kiara.

"We give you our blessings"

Most of pride roared as Nala was outraged. All that work and Kula and her brat gets a happy ending. The cream lioness sighed in defeat before roaring. Vitani on the other hand, was really outraged. She will not stand for this, the throne and Kopa will be hers. So she snuck off.

-X-

Vitani had made it to the Outlands where she was pounced on. The two rolled till the attacker was pinned on the ground.

"Amber!"

The dark auburn lioness laughed, "I guess you came seeking help. I told him you were"

Vitani raised an eye brow as the slightly younger lioness got up.

"Who?"

"Me"

The two lionesses looked up and seen a large creamy black lion with a black mane and green-brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

The lion chuckled, "I am Giza and I want to help"

Vitani laughed lightly before blowing a few strings of her tuff out of her face. "And what do you want in return"

"My mate and I want revenge on the lioness that killed my father"

"Your mate?"

Amber smiled as she walked up to Giza and nuzzled him.

"The lioness you're after, mother killed my father"

Vitani thought long and hard before smiling, "Deal"

-X-

The sun was high above the sky as animals big and small traveled through the green grass. Today is a special day as its the wedding and ceremony of Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara. Kopa and Kiara stud at the peak with Rafiki. He waved his staff over the young couple before cracking a fruit and spreading the juice over their heads. Kopa and Kiara nuzzled before roaring to let everyone know they are king and queen. The animals cheered as the pride even Nala roared in reply.

Kiara and Kopa nuzzled again before sharing a passionate kiss before looking at their pride. Kiara laid her head on Kopa's shoulder as the new king laid his head on her's.

"I love you, Kopa"

Kopa licked his queen's ear, "I love you, too"

So the celebrating started as a new era has begun.


End file.
